universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael De Santa
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Gusenberg Sweeper Michael ready a Gusenberg Sweeper as he begins to shoot the opponents. The machine gun easily shoots down opponents under a mid-range distance, as the bullets deal clip damage with a minor knockout. The Sweeper hold 120 bullets before needing to reload back, which is done by pressing Z. Side B - Knuckle Duster Michael put up Brass Knuckles as he performs a knockout punch to the opponent. The duster has small range as it does deal damage to any opponents in front of you. The duster mostly used to cause stun time over opponents and for heavy damage. Up B - Molotov Cocktail Michael did a small leap as he throws a Molotov Cocktail onto the ground. The Cocktail explodes as soon as it hit the ground, causing fire onto that last for 10 seconds. The explode easily cause heavy damage while the flame caused rapid damage to opponents who cross there. If you hold B and up, and equip the Cocktail as an item to throw it on the ground. Down B - Railgun Michael knees down as he set his Railgun forward. The Railgun easily powerful as it’s shoot opponents in a distance, causing heavy damage with medium damage. Be careful, because the Railgun only has one shot before recharging. The railgun needs 18 seconds before used again. Final Smash - Bullet Time Meltdown Michael shoots the sky as he enters into his mode of Bullet Time. During Bullet Time, you enter a bullet-time effect, allowing yourself to slow time for the stage and gain the advantage in shootouts onto opponents with your attack. By enhancing this skill, its maximum storage capacity is increased for the knockout. This Final Smash last until 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heros Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:Take Two Interactive Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Badass Category:Criminal Category:Like a Boss Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Smash Bros. New Hope Category:People with Family Problems Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Fat Category:People called Michael